Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to defrosting an evaporator coil in a multiplex evaporator system of a closed loop vapor cycle refrigeration system. More particularly, the present invention is directed to methods, controllers and apparatus for defrosting an evaporator coil of a multiplex evaporator refrigeration system by passing liquid refrigerant in reverse flow through an evaporator and passing the cooled refrigerant into other evaporators in the multiplex system.